


Finding Time

by paleogay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, edeleth parents, im soft for mommy edelgard, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogay/pseuds/paleogay
Summary: Edelgard is convinced by Hubert to finally take some time off with her family
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Finding Time

“Lady Edelgard?” 

Edelgard sat up from her desk. Had she really dozed off in the middle of her work?

“Are you alright, your highness?” She heard her ever present friend at the door. Although he tried to keep his usual mischievous look, Edelgard could hear the concern in his voice.

“Yes, I’m quite alright. Sorry to worry you, Hubert.” Although she tried to convince him she was fine, he was able to see through her as always. Senara had been having bad dreams last night, which Edelgard couldn’t bear to see. She didn’t want to let her daughter be alone when she had obviously been scared by whatever her subconscious had been showing to her. She knew the feeling too well. 

“Lady Edelgard, you should consider taking some time to rest., after all, our meeting isn’t until tomorrow, and it would be unbecoming to have the Emperor falling asleep while we discuss strategy”

While Edelgard desperately wished for some free time, she also couldn’t help but feel guilty. “While his thoughts have merit, I am running the entirety of Fodlan, it would be inappropriate to just take breaks whenever the mood struck.” She thought, brows furrowed. “Although, I do also have a duty to my family. . .” Her thoughts continued to spiral.  
As if sensing her indecision, Hubert walked fully into the room and sat next to her, and reached for her paperwork. 

“Lady Byleth and Senara are out on the training grounds if you wish to see them.” Hubert mentioned, knowing exactly what would get her to stop working. Sighing, Edelgard reluctantly handed over the papers to her black haired friend.

“With Hubert finishing up the treaty, I could have the night with Byleth and Senara and not get behind schedule.” With her choice made, she thanked Hubert and walked out the door.She wanted to check on how her daughter was doing after her rough night. Thankfully, Byleth was able to take the time to spend the day with their little girl. Of course they would go to the training grounds., not only did Byleth relish in teaching their daughter the ways of the sword, but Senara loved to duel with her mother. She was quite good for her age as well. Although she was only seven, she was able to get a few hits on Byleth every now and then. 

Nearing the entrance of the training grounds, she could hear her family bantering back and forth. 

“Ha, didn’t see that one coming, did you momma?!”

She heard a small laugh coming from her wife. 

“You got me there…. but don’t let your guard down.” As Edelgard turned the corner, she saw her wife grab Senara and wrap her into a hug. She ruffled the girls light brown hair. 

“Gotcha!” Byleth said with a big smile. Senara let out a giggle. 

“No fair! The game was over already.”

Edelgard loved seeing them like this. No responsibility, no work, just a regular family. Not wanting to ruin the moment, the emperor sat in the back and watched, smiling to herself.

She remembered when Byleth had told her that she wanted a child. Edelgard had been shocked at the time, not thinking her wife would want kids already, but she had been sorely mistaken. She always found time for their little daughter. While Edelgard was always a bit more worried and strict, she still found herself doting on Senara as much as she could. The Empress loved telling Senara stories, reading fairytales and helping her make her own “special” weapons. 

Senara had brought a new beginning for the two older women. When she was born, sporting the same light brown hair Edelgard had in her youth, she was brought to tears. Although she had Edelgard’s hair, she had those beautiful cobalt eyes just like Byleth. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Senara yell “Mom!”. As her head turned to the sound, she noticed her daughter running up to her. 

Edelgard chuckled to herself “Seems I’ve been caught” she thought. Kneeling down, she hugged her young daughter and picked her up. She smiled warmly at Senara

“Were you able to win against the evil bandit today?” This was a game that Jeralt had used to teach Byleth how to fight. She had continued the tradition with their daughter. 

“I WOULD have, but she cheated!” Senara huffed, adopting a pouting gaze while looking back at the so called ‘bandit’

“Is that so?” Edelgard shot a teasing look at Byleth, one eyebrow raised. 

“It’s not cheating if I hadn’t been beaten yet.”Her wife responded, picking herself up and wiping off the dirt from her outfit as she walked towards her wife and child.

“Hmmmph” their daughter said, trying to act upset and cover up her smile. Byleth laughed and gave her wife a kiss.

“Hubert was able to convince you to take a break, I see.” Byleth told her, a slight smile pulling at her mouth. “Of course they were both in on this,” Edelgard thought.

“One evening won’t make the Empire collapse. And it seems as though we should make up for your unfair tactics by getting our little girl some tea and cake, don’t you think?” She said, gently poking fun at her wife’s behavior during their little game.Her daughter’s face immediately lit up.

“Yay! Can we have the ones with strawberries inside them?”

“Of course, my little knight!” Edelgard said warmly, heading towards the dining room. It was rare they were able to have an evening with all three of them. Normally Edelgard was busy until late at night, coming home after Senara had been put to bed. “This is nice,” the empress thought, “I need to do this more often.” Once in a while, she figured, even the mighty flame emperor needed a break. Soon enough they got to the dining room and asked to have some cakes and tea delivered to their room. 

“Here you go Mom! I poured the tea for you all myself!” Senara beamed proudly, handing Edelgard the hot drink. 

“Why thank you, Senara, you did an excellent job.”

The night went by all too quickly. They sent Senara to bed and got ready to rest themselves. Once they were in bed, Edelgard decided to make a proposition.

“Byleth?” She said, turning to her wife who was hugging her from behind.

“Hmmm?” Byleth opened up just one eye.

“How would you feel about taking just one evening a week to spend time together, just the three of us?” Surely that would be agreeable.

“I would love that.” She said, smiling and kissing her wife on her forehead. “Just promise me you will actually take the time to take a break, you work yourself too hard

Edelgard smiled, “Of course, but for now let's just rest, I have to get back to work tomorrow.” With that, she laid her head on Byleth’s chest and listened to her heartbeat. Finally they would have time to spend as a family. Time where she could just be simply Edelgard. With that thought warming her heart, she let sleep overtake her, feeling peaceful at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this a while back and gave up on it for a bit, but decided I may as well post it. I’m still really new to fictional writing so any constructive feedback is welcome! Also if anyone is interested in a series of fics about edeleth and Senara let me know, because I have a couple ideas I may want to publish if there’s a demand.


End file.
